ben belsing
by undergirl
Summary: a qui esta un moviefic o algo haci que ise de mi pelicula favorita espero que les guste


_**B. BELSING **_

nota no tengo nada encontra de van helsing dire que es la mejor pelicula que he visto en toda mi vida, huhg jackman es mi lobo del sueño, kate bekinsale me cae bien por su actuacion en inframundo y will kemp (hombre lobo) esta para auyar, pero me quise reir un rato con esta idea

PERSONAJES

van helsing........... .............chico bestia (por salvaje)................b. belsing

anna valerious....................raven (mmmm no mas).................raven valerious

calr...................................speedy (2 temporada(no se)............speed

conde vladislauo draculia... robin( por robinslaus robinla

marishka.......................... starfire (por el cabello)....................starishka

venora.............................. blackfire........................................black-rona

aleera................................jinx................................................jinxleera

dr fankenstein.................... slade........................... ................dr sladenestein

m. frankenestein.................cyborg (por pedazo de hojalata)......cyborgstein

velkan valerious..................aqualad (por que es guapo)............velkanlad valerious

igor....................................gizmo (enano y feo)................. .....gizmor

cardenal jinette................... loco mod..................................... cardenal mod

mr hyde.............................mammoth......................................mr mammoth

dr hekyll............................rayo (se me acabaron los personajes) dr jekillray

bien ya que todo esta arreglado comensemos

una muchedumbre enojada se dirijia hacia un castillo custodiado por una tormenta electrica, cuando una criatura hecha de 7 hombres y piesas de metal despierta de su sueño

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"esta vivo, esta gritando...........ESTA VIVO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" (sobreactuado --')

cuando se escuchan los golpesotes en la puerta

"quien es"

"un pizza para el doctor sladestein" se escucho una voz finjida como si alguien se tapara la nariz

" yo no ordene una pizza, odio las pizza, 5 mocosos me molestan con eso de la verdad la justicia y el ultimo trozo de pizza" el doctor se hacerco a la ventana y vio la multitud con antorchas cuando voltea se encuentra con su peor enemigo

"exito"

"piE"#$ conde, nado mendigo susto que me diste" se estremecio el doctor del susto

"creia que despues de todo sus trabajos no darian frutos pero veo que tu exitoso esperimento es interrumpodo por el unico incombeniente de profanar tumbas"

"tenia que, nadie queria hacer el kasting para un mounstruo horrendo y........ y............. horrendo"

el doctor enpezo a enpacar maletas

"a donde vaz slade, no tienes a donde uir"

"a lejos muy lejos"

"no slade no puede uir" robin aparecia por aqui y por aya, primero en un nivel hecho de tablas para controlar los cables superiores y despues la chimenea, slade solo lo vio aparecer y desaparecer

"NO VEZ QUE AS CREADO LO QUE NADIE SE A ATREVIDO AS DEMOSTRADO QUE LA CIENCIA SUPERO A DIOS, pero ahora no te nesesito si no a el"

"dijiste que creias en mi trabajo"

"si creo slade pero como dice el libreto, lo nesesito a el para mis propositos"

"que propositos"

por que sera que los malos solo revelan sus propositos mientras abansa la pelicula y dejan en suspenso esta parte

"ho no es demaciado horrible, yo jamas lo utilizaria para el mal"

"es su destino slade"

"primero sobre mi cadaver

" que haci sea"

slade "TT robin es el mejor acto de tirania que e visto jamas, seras el mejor aprendis de todos"

"concentrate en el libreto, doctor mania"

slade saca una espada y se la entierra a robin en el pecho (eso a de doler)

"no me puedes matar slade" dijo con voz ahogada mientras enpujaba su cuerpo mas serca de slade "ya estoy muerto"

"gizmor ayudame" el girto del doctor cubrio el castillo cuando una sombra diminuta y jorobada aparece serca de la computadora principal

"ha sido muy amable conmigo profesor, cariñoso, pero el me paga mas"

solo la silueta del profesor y el vampiro se vieron entre las descargas de energia del experimento, mientras el vampiro se proponia a beber la sangre de su victima, cuando robin vacio a slade se hacerco a la cama donde segun estaba el experimento uno de los aparatos del doctor choca contra el y lo manda a la chimenea, mientras el monstruo agarraba a su padre y se lo llebaba por la salida tracera donde gizmor abia salido.

"cuidado invesil no vez que estoy muerto"

"si intenta moverte con unos pedazos de fierros a pegados a tus piernas, un cinto de cuentas de metal de 50 kilos, y un brazo bionico de casi 20 kilos con un tipo en los brazos de unos 90 kilos y veras lo facil que es hacer pezas"

"peeerrrrrrrrrrrrmitametantito yo pezo solo 70 kilos nada de exageraciones"

"doctor sladenestein"se escucho el grito de gizmor en las afueras del castillo lo cual llamo la atencion de la gente

"se dirije al molino" dijo un colado

cuando en el castillo una figura esqueleti cubierta en llamas salia de la chimenea, y cuando me refiero a esqueletica es que era un esqueleto, apago las llamas con un brusco movimiento de su chaqueta, y recupero su forma original, cuando las sombras lo cubrieron las alas crecieron.

mientras que en el molino un pezado pedazo de ojalata, corria desesoperadamente por salvar su vida, cuando entra al molino en busca de refugio, los aldeanos tiraron sus antorchas haciendo que el molino ardiera en llamas, mientras que de la ultima puerta salia el montruo con el doctor muerto en sus brazos

"por quuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

cuando el grito transpasa la barrera del sonido, una figura sale del techo del castillo y se gunta con sus doncellas aladas, mientras toda la aldea despaboridamente comiensan a correr

" es el cooonnnn denado dracula "

"VAMPIROS"

mientras un ruido debajo de los pies del monstruo se precipita y comiensan a arder las tablas mientras se rompen llebandose a lo mas profundo de la tierra al monturo y su creador

los vampiros aterrisan para ver la destruccion de su unica esperanza mientras tranquilamente robin desiende y sus novias sobreactuan a la preocupacion.

que les parece la primera parte de mi fan quise darle algo a la historia pero todabia no se que mas haci que hay la dejamos dudas sugerencias y todo lo demas ya sabe,

HHHHHHHHHHHHA OSITOS CARIÑOSITOS ROSAS XX (under se desmalla)

el horror el horror el horror


End file.
